Antvenom
Antvenom is a character in the series who appeared in the episode, "Unsolved Mysteries", in the flashback. He was a high-ranking member of the Guard. He wrote a journal, describing his actions, starting from Gaylord's invasion, up to the point where he went insane, with the rest of the journal being filled with gibberish. He previously owned the horse, Boner. He died in the wilds trying to escape something. He is based off the real-life, popular Youtuber, Antvenom. History Prior to the invasion, he was a high ranking member of the Guard. One night, while he and the Guard were patrolling, a sudden grouping of TNT crates were launched into the city, causing serious damage to the town. Shortly after that, a series of griefing took place in multiple locations of the city, which surprised him, as he did not expect it to be that serious. The griefing reached such levels that most of the townsfolk were killed, captured or sent to the Nether. He fought against Steambath with his squad, but to no avail as they were all killed off. Seeing it hopeless, the sound of retreat was called, and he, on Boner, tried to escape from the City, along with the remaining populace. He, along with Boner, was one of the lucky ones to escape. Still believing Gaylord can be defeated, he searched for other players who escaped to continue the fight. Sadly, no one, including Pwny, would not join him in his efforts. And so, he decided he had no choice but to defeat Gaylord all by himself with his horse. Knowing he would need the same goods Gaylord used during the invasion, he went to gather as much of the needed supplies as possible. One day he found a village in a mesa with a mine. He promised he protected the villagers if they would let him use their mine. Though the villagers agreed, they warned him of past players who entered the mine and haven't returned, though he brushed it as a NPC myth. However, he started to feel a presence watching him in mine. Soon, this "presence" drove him to insanity, driving him to abandon the NPC village, which later got ravaged by a mob attack, and try to escape the " thing". It is presumed he died when he tried escaping, as a pile of things were piled up near nowhere with his horse. In the episode," Unsolved Mysteries", N00bly and the gang discovered his stuff along with Boner in the the middle of nowhere after they defeated the Wither, with Uglyna's help, along with his journal. His journal brought a flashback of him fighting against Gaylord, starting with the TNT being fired into the city to the populace trying to retreat, to him trying to escape from the " thing". His journal would soon lead to future events. He was later unbanned in ep 28 Appearance He has black hair and a black beard. He wears black clothes. He wears a special purple amulet. In the series, he wears an iron chestplate after the city had felt Gaylord's first attack, and continues to wear it until his death. Personality and Skills Due to his short appearance, it unknown what his personality was like ( excluding his real life one's). It could be implied he is brave and/or stubborn, as he still continued to find a way to defeat Gaylord and was not affected by Gaylord's power, unlike the rest of the surviving populace. Being a high-ranking member of the Guard, it's possible he has a serious and no-nonsense personality. He seems to know how to ride a horse, as he rode Boner very well. Due to being a member of the Guard and his armor, he may be a strong fighter. He probably has decent Minecraft knowledge and skill. Trivia *Because he left the village trying to escape the "presence", the village later got attacked by the mobs, with it being successful. *His journal that was left behind was what gave Herobrine his first mention in the series, and would lead him to his bigger role. *He is the first in the series to own a horse, second being Steambath, with also being the first horse to appear in the series. *In the episode, " Unsolved Mysteries", there was a TNT trap that was placed in the mine entrance. This could have been his, as a way to trap/ward off/kill the "presence". * He is the first player in the series to die by an unknown source, Though his stuff and b0ner appeared right after the wither whas killed in Fight or Flight, probably meaning he got hit by a missing Arrow/Skull. * It has been confirmed that the character is Antvenom, and that the real-life one did, in fact, voice this character. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Town Survivors